The present invention relates to the field of event management systems, in particular to a user extensible event structure of an event management system.
Information technology (IT) has evolved from mainframe-only computing to complex, highly distributed computer systems spanning across desktops and departments through networks. These distributed computing environments provide benefits, including the flexibility to select any number of platforms, domains, tools, and network configurations. The distributed environments, however, may be complex. Further, there may exist a lack of compatibility and integration between software tools and platforms. For example, conventional point products (e.g., the Platinum DBVision product manufactured by Platinum technology, inc. of Oak Brook, Ill.) are generally directed to a specific function or area of expertise such as a solution for database monitoring and management, job scheduling, or managing database reorganizations. Each point product provides a specific capability and each also includes a distinct interface. On the other hand, utilizing framework technology provides an integrated solution, although tool functionality is significantly sacrificed. Further, maintaining the current enterprise environment utilizing either conventional point products or framework technology involves a large amount of resources and money from IT organizations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an integrated system for providing tools that utilize a compatible interface with an event structure that may be uniquely defined as may be required by the tools.
An object of the present invention is providing an integrated system for monitoring events occurring in point products through a common event management system including a user extensible event structure.
An aspect of the present invention provides a method for extending an event structure including submitting a keyname and a corresponding value for the event structure and determining whether the keyname exists in a keys field array of the event structure. If the keyname does not exist in the keys field array, the method includes incrementing an index of the event structure, adding the keyname to a position in the keys field array based on the index and adding the corresponding value to a position in the values field array based on the index. If the keyname does exist in the keys field array, the method includes determining the position of a previously stored value in the values field array associated with the keyname and replacing the previously stored value in the values field array with the corresponding value.